


Untold Night

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren loves General Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Freeform, The First Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: This is a chapter I found scribbled out in my notebook, that was originally intended for my story One Odd Day. I don't know why I didn't post it the first time; the only thing I can think of is at the time I probably thought it was "too sweet" or too much fluff. Reading it over now, though, made me kinda smile, so yeah.





	

He sat down on one of the smooth, wide rocks, folding his legs neatly underneath himself.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, not quite a full moon but close to it. Stars dotted the darkness in bold flares of gold and silver, and wispy clouds were silhouetted against the ghostly tree branches, moving quickly with the warm wind.

A smell drifted to him from the south, one that stirred up long-forgotten feelings deep in his chest. It was the smell of burning leaves, and some sort of smoky meat being roasted over an open pit.

He closed his eyes and breathed it in deeply, letting the hazy air flood his nostrils and travel into his lungs.

He was so deeply concentrated on the smell that he didn't sense the presence that was moving slowly up behind him, and he didn't open his eyes until it was seated next to him on the rock.

"Hey," Hux said softly, scooting close to him. "I was wondering where you wandered off to. You can't sleep either?"

Ren glanced over at him. Even in the darkness, Hux was really quite attractive. His already pale skin seemed to glow in the lunar light, his normally vivid red hair a soft, colorless blur surrounding his head.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"It's kind of cold out here, isn't it?" Hux asked him, folding his arms across his chest.

Wordlessly, Ren shrugged out of his outer robe and handed it to Hux. Hux took it gratefully, pausing as he always did to breathe in the robe's luscious scent before pulling it over his shoulders.

They were both silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, before Ren shifted slightly to face Hux.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What's beautiful?"

Ren tilted his head up, his brown eyes wide as they scanned the heavens.

"Everything. The moon, the stars, all those clouds. Just, everything."

Hux looked up with him, taking in all that Ren had just described with his usual calculating expression.

"Yes, and no. I can see what you mean; to the untrained eye, all of this --" he said, making a sweeping gesture with his hand, " -- could be seen as quite beautiful."

Ren frowned, turning his head fully to look at Hux.

"What do you mean, 'to the untrained eye'?"

"I mean, only those who have never seen real, true beauty, would say that something as trivial as the moon and the stars are 'beautiful'. They're not beautiful; they're aesthetically acceptable at best."

"And I suppose you've seen real, true beauty?", Ren asked, his scowl deepening.

"I have, actually. Something that makes your pathetic sky pale in comparison."

"And what, pray tell, would that mythical something BE?"

Hux rolled his eyes, then turned to face Ren with a grin.

"It's you, you idiot. Obviously."

Ren felt his face and neck heat up, a tingling feeling spreading from his head down to his toes.

He still wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to receiving compliments, he wasn't used to showing appreciation, or affection.

So rather than verbally thank Hux for his sweet words, he merely laid his head on Hux's shoulder, gripping his hand and squeezing it tightly.

Hux squeezed back just as tightly, and sighed contentedly as he rested his own head on top of Ren's.

There was no need for Ren to tell him what he was feeling.

Hux understood.

They sat on silently in the dark for a long while, staring at the sky and stealing glances at each other, before Hux broke the silence.

"Do you love me?"

It was so direct a question, and so unexpected, that Ren was unsure of what to answer.

Before he could say anything, Hux was continuing.

"It's just that, sometimes you're a hard person to read. And I envy you a bit, in that you can hear my thoughts and sense my feelings. I wish I could do the same with you, it'd make it easier in so many ways."

"There's not much to me other than what you can see, Hux."

Hux was shaking his head vigorously, drawing his knees up to his chin.

"That's not true, though. There's so much to you that I don't know, that I can't figure out. You know aside from your bouts of anger, you really don't betray much emotion in regards to anything at all."

Ren bit his lip, before shifting his body in order to fully face the redhead.

"Anything that you want to know, you can ask me, Hux. I don't want to keep any secrets from you, I don't want there to be any walls between us. I'm just not that practiced at being open; all my life I've been taught to conceal my feelings. I know that's not much of an excuse, but it's the truth."

He paused, then gently reached over and took both of Hux's hands into his own.

"To answer your question, though; YES, I do love you. Very much so. No matter what happens to me, or to us, that one thing will never change."

Hux smiled, a rather sweet, shy smile, as he brought their joined hands up to his lips. He kissed Ren's fingertips lightly.

"Thank you. In case you couldn't tell, I love you, too."

"You love me, too? I couldn't tell at all! What a shock!", Ren said teasingly, smirking with that eye-crinkling smile that made Hux's knees go weak.

"Funny. But going back to the previous discussion, Ren; we've been together for a few months now, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, like I said, it's odd but I feel there's a lot I still don't know about you."

"Well, I told you, anything you want to ask me, ask me."

Hux sat up, quirking an eyebrow at Ren.

"Okay, here's a hard question: What's your least favorite food, and why?"

Ren began to laugh softly, shaking his head.

"THIS is the kind of thing you're dying to know about me?"

"Yes."

Seeing that Hux was being serious, Ren thought carefully about his reply before answering.

"I suppose it would be, um, cream of womprat soup."

Hux wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Cream of womprat soup? I didn't even know such a vile-sounding thing existed!"

Ren wrinkled his own nose at the memory.

"It does. My mother used to make it all the time, because apparently it was my father's favorite food, next to Ewok steak. But she wouldn't ever make him the steak, because she had a personal attachment to Ewoks. So he had to settle for the soup. She never told me what it was until I was about 10, and once I learned what it was, I could never eat another bowl again."

"I don't blame you," Hux said. "What did it taste like?"

"Honestly, not as bad as you would believe. It had an overall tangy taste to it, and my mother put so many spices into it that you'd hardly know what you were eating. It was the idea, I guess, or the KNOWING. Once I knew, I got the picture of a womp rat stuck in my head, and it wouldn't go away."

Hux shook his head. "Spices or not, I don't think I could eat that."

He abruptly changed gears and lobbed another question at Ren.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown," Ren answered with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of my mom. Her eyes are the most beautiful warm brown. Her hair, too; or at least it was when I was younger."

"Speaking of which, I always wondered; why do YOU have black hair, when both of your parents are brunettes?"

Ren unconsciously reached up  
to touch his hair, running his fingers through it.

"You know, I'm not sure of that myself. You know Vader, when he was Anakin, had dark brown-blonde hair. My grandma had dark brown hair as well. My mother had brown, and Luke was a blonde. But Han, he never knew his own parents, so I'm guessing that maybe THEY had black hair."

Hux nodded thoughtfully, reaching out to twine his fingers through Ren's silky locks. He hummed a little as he did so, pausing here and there to massage along Ren's scalp. Ren closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling blissfully relaxed and at-ease.

"Can I ask you something else?"

Ren kept his eyes closed, murmuring out a soft "Mm-hmm" in response.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Ren opened his eyes and turned his face towards Hux. 

"What is it?"

Hux took his hand from Ren's hair and dropped it back into his lap. He didn't look at him, and when he finally spoke, his voice was so quiet that Ren had to lean forward slightly to hear him.

"I just, I don't see what the attraction is, from your end. I mean, you're--" he moved his arm in a sweeping gesture across Ren. "--and I'M--" he did the same to his own body, his head now turned completely in the opposite direction.

"Snoke told me once that you were one of the most powerful Force users to ever exist, and I believe that. You have so much raw, impressive talent that it's flabbergasting. That, combined with your physical attributes--you could probably have your pick of any person you wanted, Ren. Male or female. I just don't see why--"

He trailed off, rubbing his neck self-consciously.

Ren took a moment to gather his thoughts, before responding.

"Hux, you may be the smartest person I've ever come across in my life, aside from my mother. You have command of the army of the biggest regime in this galaxy, and you hold the reins in a way that makes it look completely effortless."

"You can't read thoughts or sense feelings, but I can. You have no idea how much your men admire and respect you. You have a charisma and a strength that draws people to you, makes them follow you, without them even being aware of it."

"And quite seriously, I don't understand why you don't think you're attractive, but you ARE. You caught my eye from the moment I met you. I used to be so thankful for my helmet, especially during those long meetings, so that I could just stare at you as openly as I liked, without you or anyone else being aware that I was doing so."

"But the best thing of all? You SEE me. You saw past my rage to the loneliness. And you're not afraid of me. You're not afraid to tell me when I'm being childish, or when I'm being stupid. You've got your flaws but I've got mine, and when you put them together, they cancel each other out."

"THAT'S why I love you, and why I'm so thankful that you chose me."

Before Ren was aware of what was happening, Hux's lips were on his, crushing him with their firm sweet intensity.

When they finally pulled apart, Hux hugged him fiercely. He put his lips against Ren's neck and whispered,

"I don't know how I lived so long without this. I can't keep my hands off of you," he said, slowly enunciating each word in the last sentence.

Ren shuddered, and slyly placed his hands between Hux's thighs, rubbing a light path over the sensitive skin.

"I can't keep mine off of you, either," he said, inching his hand steadily upwards. He grinned and said "My quarters, or yours?"

Hux grinned, then growled into Ren's ear,

"Both are much too far. So, so far--", he trailed off, nibbling playfully at Ren's neck.

Ren was breathing harder now, barely able to hold on to any coherent thoughts in his head.

"Do you think it's dark enough out here, to--"

"Let's hope so," Hux answered him, his lips claiming Ren's mouth once more as he tackled his lover onto his back.


End file.
